Glutamate is the major fast excitatory neurotransmitter in the mammalian brain and mediates many nervous system functions by its interaction with specific neuronal receptors. Physiological, pharmacological, and molecular cloning studies have identified two major classes of glutamate receptors, called ionotropic(GluR) and metabotropic (mGluR). These receptors are important in learning and memory, in neuronal development, and in the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative diseases. The molecular cloning of mGluR provides a great understanding of the structure and function of these pharmacologically important receptors. Detailed knowledge of the anatomy and subtype specificity of glutamate receptors is important both in understanding the normal physiology and the pathological changes occurring in diseases. A better understanding of the localization and regulation of mGluRs may lead to development of receptor specific drugs. Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) are not available to different mGluR subtypes. Using peptides and recombinant proteins as immunogens mAbs will be made to mGluR subtypes. Antibodies will be screened for their utility in immunohistochemistry and Western blot. The applicant claims that monoclonal antibodies to the mGluRs will be valuable tools for immunolocalization and regulation studies.